disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Baljeet Tjinder
Baljeet “Jeet” Tjinder is one of the deuteragonists of the animated TV series Phineas and Ferb. Personality Originally from India, he moved to the Tri-State Area with his parents, who wished for him to get a good education, which he does; he seems to always get good grades and believes that getting an “F” in a math test is “the scariest thing known to man.” Baljeet is Phineas and Ferb’s friend and often helps them with their Big Ideas. He is constantly being bullied by Buford Van Stomm, though their relationship is much more complex than that, as they look after each other and feel incomplete without the other’s presence, Buford calling him “My Nerd” and Baljeet calling him “My Bully.” He can play guitar and drums with a surprising degree of competence. Baljeet is great at math, passive, and very polite. He enjoys trivia, learning, and has a compelling need to get good grades. He speaks without contractions, perhaps because of his studious background or because English is his second language. During the group’s activities, he is often paired with Buford. He also learns things he never knew he could do. Physical appearance Relationships Phineas Flynn Baljeet is often seen coming to Phineas for help or advice, which in turn gives Phineas the inspiration for their big idea of the day (“Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)”, “Attack of the 50 Foot Sister”, “That Sinking Feeling”, “The Baljeatles”). Phineas is always willing to lend a helping hand, and Baljeet is almost always included in the boys’ daily activities. On occasion, Phineas has come to Baljeet for advice, usually on trivial matters (“Tip of the Day”, “Undercover Carl”). Ferb Fletcher Because of Ferb’s lack of speech, he is rarely ever seen directly communicating with Baljeet, and not much is known of their relationship, but it is assumed that they are also close friends as Ferb is always seen working with Phineas when helping Baljeet (“Unfair Science Fair”, “Attack of the 50 Foot Sister”, “That Sinking Feeling”). Baljeet appears to greatly admire Ferb’s abilities and once stated to Phineas “Can I borrow Ferb sometime?” (“Attack of the 50 Foot Sister”). Candace Flynn Because Candace doesn’t want to ruin her reputation by being seen with her brother’s friends, she rarely converses with Baljeet, but on a rare occasion was seen speaking to him at a seminar (“The Secret of Success”). For the most part she tends to ignore Baljeet because she is focused on busting her brothers. However, Baljeet seems to pay more attention to Candace, stating to Phineas that she had missed the song I Believe We Can before they took off on their journey together around the world (“Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!”). On one instance, when trying to show her mother the boys’ haunted house, Candace kept referring to the “ugly, hideous thing in their backyard”, but because the house kept being moved before her mother saw it, her mother thought she was talking about Baljeet (“One Good Scare Ought to Do It!”). Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Baljeet may have a crush on Isabella. When Phineas and Ferb required two people to play a couple on a date while testing a reversely-engineered machine, Baljeet said it was fate that he and Isabella were picked. Isabella, however, said Baljeet “charged to that empty chair like a crazed bull” (“What Do It Do?”). Baljeet has hinted also by saying “Was I a convincing Phineas?”, implying that he wanted to know how Isabella felt about it. However she replied with “No, no you weren't” (“Not Phineas and Ferb”). When Baljeet was viewing a computer displaying random images, he seemed to be annoyed when it suddenly showed Isabella thinking about Phineas. This may suggest that Baljeet is somewhat jealous about the relationship between Phineas and Isabella (“Ask a Foolish Question”). This may suggest that Baljeet is somewhat jealous about the relationship that Phineas and Isabella have. In “Doof Dynasty,” Baljeet and Princess Isabella are controlling the warrior together. Also, in the song “Livin' in a Funhouse”, they are sitting together at the table that’s on the wall. Buford Van Stomm Even though Buford is the local bully who always terrorizes Baljeet, they are often seen together, especially when they are involved in Phineas’ and Ferb’s Big Ideas. They seem to have formed a like-hate relationship and are often considered as frienemies. Though Buford uses Baljeet as a punching bag, he also confides in Baljeet some of his secrets; like that he can speak fluent French (“Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!”). Like a good frienemy, Baljeet doesn’t mention this to the others, or perhaps Buford has intimidated him not to do so. Also, when Baljeet becomes stuck in a tree, Buford tries to entice him to come down with Baljeet’s calculator and favorite math problems, and is seen overwhelmingly happy when Baljeet is saved (“The Beak”). Mishti Patel Baljeet’s childhood friend from India, who is seen to have been a close friend and playmate. She visits him four years later and Baljeet is shocked to discover she has “turned into a girl” as she used to be a tomboy. It is implied the two like each other, though Mishti seems to prefer a friendly relationship compared to Baljeet’s attempts at romance, figuring that is what girls like. It seems that Baljeet has a little crush on her (“That Sinking Feeling”). Ginger Hirano Baljeet does not know about this yet, but Ginger has a crush on him similar to Isabella’s crush on Phineas, but to a lesser degree due to the lack of on-screen interaction (“Isabella and the Temple of Sap”). During the song “it's a New Year”, Ginger and Baljeet were seen dancing together (“Happy New Year!”). They are seen talking in ("Bee Story"). Wendy Stinglehopper Baljeet seems to be friends with Wendy Stinglehopper, as they know each other’s names and they both like math. Baljeet may even have a crush on her, because he risked his life to save her present. Afterwards, she and Baljeet noticed the mistletoe above them, and she kissed him gently. He acted shy, but then kissed her very passionately. He left her surprised and said “Later”, definitely confirming that Baljeet likes her. (“Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!”) Irving Baljeet doesn’t like Irving and calls him a nerd, but despite of that they worked together in “Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension” by saving Danville using “The Beak” suit. Songs Baljeet has sung *The Ballad of Badbeard *Baliwood *Let's Go Digital *Phintastic Ferbulous Car Wash *Come Home Perry *Gimme a Grade *There Is No Candy In Me *Where Did We Go Wrong? *Danville for Niceness *I Wish I Was Cool *Our Movie's Better Than Yours *Atlantis *The Twelve Days of Christmas *Good King Wenceslas *We Wish You A Merry Christmas *With These Blueprints *Baljeet Explanation‎ (2nd Dimension Baljeet) *Frenemies *Ferb Latin *Hole in My Heart Other Appearances Take Two with Phineas and Ferb Baljeet has appeared in two episodes of the talk show, where he did a scream with the rest of the other characters with Emma Roberts. He also appeared flying a plane in the Ben Stiller episode. Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension suit in Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension.]] Baljeet (in the second Dimension) is the very smart guy who helps the 1st Dimension people get to back to Danville. The 1st Dimension version helps out by being in the Beak suit (along with Irving) to destroy the Norm Bots. ''Agent P's World Showcase Adventure Baljeet appears during the United Kingdom mission, where he helps Phineas and Ferb build their own golf course. Gallery Skills *Baljeet is concerned about studying. ("Raging Bully") *Baljeet can ride a unicycle. ("Bowl-R-Ama Drama") *Baljeet goes to summer school, and at last count he was taking seventeen summer school classes. ("Unfair Science Fair") *Baljeet is an intelligent boy, and he tries hard to make things better, such as trying to make a new Perry when the platypus gets lost on his watch. ("Swiss Family Phineas") *He has the entire collection of useless lace facts ("Tip of the Day") *He tries his best to do things right. ("The Baljeatles") *Baljeet can sing very well. ("The Baljeatles", "Picture This", "Gaming the System" "Unfair Science Fair", "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!", "Wizard of Odd", "Bully Bromance Break Up") *Baljeet makes a mean milkshake. ("Chez Platypus") *He can also play keyboard, bass guitar, and drums. ("Gaming the System", "Oh, There You Are, Perry", "The Baljeatles") *He can be offended easily. ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo") *He can become very impatient. ("Just Passing Through") *He has always wanted to be cool. ("Wizard of Odd") *He is skilled in ventriloquism. ("Cheer Up Candace") *He is very technical. ("Skiddley Whiffers"). Background Information *Baljeet's last name has not yet been revealed in any episode or any press release. It was thought to be "Patel", based on the original Wikipedia entry, and it is also given as such in ''Freeze Frame and the Phineas and Ferb Top Trumps Card Game, but an announcement by his mother ("Baljeet, the Patels are here") cast doubt on Patel being the correct last name. ("That Sinking Feeling") Jeff "Swampy" Marsh gave Baljeet a last name of "Rai"- which has been used in the A Very Perry Christmas DVD, various issues of the Phineas and Ferb magazine, and the Phineas and Ferb: The Best LIVE Tour Ever! program - but later retracted it. For the moment, his name is just "Baljeet". *His friends have nicknamed him "Jeet". *In the Spanish version, he was named "Baljeet Raj" once. *In English speaking countries, Baljeet is voiced by Maulik Pancholy. In other countries, he is voiced by Max Felder (Germany), Elena Palacios (Castillian Spanish), Anna Apostolakis (Poland) and Lizemijn Libgott (The Netherlands). Libgott also voices Candace and Suzy. *His first appearance by production schedule was in a crowd scene in "S'Winter" and his first speaking role was in "Raging Bully." *Baljeet's name indicates that he is most likely from India's Punjab region. He has immigrated to America (revealed in "Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!"), although clues like him studying during summer vacation suggest he is either an immigrant or a foreign exchange student. Other clues are that in the song Baliwood from the episode "Unfair Science Fair", he states that his family stretches from the Himalayas to Kashmir (which are locations in India). *When in danger, he always hyperventilates as shown in "Bubble Boys". *Irvin revealed in "Nerds of a Feather" that Baljeet is the only sixteenth-level Space Adventure trivia master on Earth. *In "Unfair Science Fair", he is very good at academia, but he is not "mechanically inclined" as he was shown to be very poor in using tools. *He has an uncle named Maulik in "Picture This", named after Baljeet's voice actor. He also has an uncle Kamar in "Hip Hip Parade", as well as an Uncle Sabu in "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!". *Baljeet believes in "One Good Scare Ought to Do It!" that a failed math test is the "scariest thing known to man." *A running gag in the episode "The Ballad of Badbeard" involves Baljeet's underpants being "soiled" by being scared of Buford. *Baljeet has a large bookcase holding many encyclopedias in his room as shown in "Tip of the Day". *Baljeet owns and can ride a unicycle in "Bowl-R-Ama Drama". *He has never received a mark below an A, and he considers getting an A- was the "worst grade of his life" in "Unfair Science Fair". *He can play the keyboard in "Tip of the Day" and "Gaming the System", the trumpet in "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!", the drums in "Oh, There You Are, Perry", and the guitar in "The Baljeatles". *In "The Baljeatles", he is afraid of getting an F at Summer Rocks, a Rock n' Roll camp he mistakes for a geology class. Because of his fear of getting an F, Baljeet didn't want to even pronounce the letter F, and calls Phineas and Ferb "Ineas" and "Erb", but he was able to say "Fail Wail" *He is the first kid to kiss a girl on camera. He kisses Wendy Stinglehopper, a girl on the math team, after falling through her chimney with her present in the episode "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!" *He made a cameo in popular webcomic Sluggy Freelance in this comic. He made a reference to "Day of the Living Gelatin" here. *With the obvious exception of Ginger, apparently all of the other Fireside Girls do not consider Baljeet cute as can be observed in "Isabella and the Temple of Sap". *Along with Irving, he was controlling The Beak suit in"Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension". *In "My Fair Goalie", he gets hit in the groin by a soccer ball. *For Halloween in "That's the Spirit", he is dressed up as a Daisy flower. *Though his first apperance as everyone says is in the "S'Winter" episode, he has been shown as one of the screaming kids riding the rollercoaster that Phineas and Ferb built. ("Rollercoaster: The Musical!") *The only nine episodes so far that Baljeet appears without Buford are "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!", "Unfair Science Fair", "Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)", "Attack of the 50 Foot Sister", "Day of the Living Gelatin", "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo", "Undercover Carl", "Doonkleberry Imperative", "Meapless in Seattle" (even though it was just the credits), and "Delivery of Destiny". *Baljeet seems to be fond of unicorns and rainbows. ("Out of Toon") *Baljeet has a fear of contractions, calling them the "Frankenstein" of grammar. He especially dislikes the word "ain't", which is "both a contraction and grammatically incorrect". ("Monster from the Id") *He went to psychology camp. ("Monster from the Id") *He gave Buford a wedgie. ("Bully Bromance Break Up") Appearances *"S'Winter" (Cameo) *"Raging Bully" *"Jerk De Soleil" *"One Good Scare Ought to Do It!" *"Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!" *"The Ballad of Badbeard" *"Greece Lightning" *"Voyage to the Bottom of Buford" *"Bowl-R-Ama Drama" *"Got Game?" *"Leave the Busting to Us!" *"Comet Kermillian" *"Put That Putter Away" *"The Flying Fishmonger" *"Mom's Birthday" *"Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together" (Cameo) *"Out of Toon" *"Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!" *"Unfair Science Fair" *"Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)" *"Attack of the 50 Foot Sister" *"Day of the Living Gelatin" *"Don't Even Blink" *"The Lake Nose Monster" *"The Chronicles of Meap" *"Tip of the Day" *"Chez Platypus" *"Gaming the System" *"Thaddeus and Thor" (Cameo) *"De Plane! De Plane!" *"Let's Take a Quiz" *"At the Car Wash" *"Oh, There You Are, Perry" *"Swiss Family Phineas" *"Hide and Seek" *"That Sinking Feeling" *"The Baljeatles" *"Vanessassary Roughness" *"Spa Day" (cameo) *"Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo" *"Bubble Boys" *"Isabella and the Temple of Sap" (cameo) *"Cheer Up Candace" *"The Bully Code" *"Picture This" *"What Do It Do?" *"Atlantis" *"Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!" *"Just Passing Through" *"Candace's Big Day" (cameo) *"Suddenly Suzy" *"Undercover Carl" *"Hip Hip Parade" *"Ain't No Kiddie Ride" *"Not Phineas and Ferb" *"Phineas and Ferb-Busters!" *"Robot Rodeo" *"The Beak" *"She's the Mayor" *"Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!" *"Nerds of a Feather" *"We Call it Maze" *"Wizard of Odd" *"The Secret of Success" *"Split Personality" (Cameo) *"Brain Drain" *"Rollercoaster: The Musical!" *"Make Play" *"Canderemy" *"Last Train to Bustville" *"Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!" *"Moon Farm" *"Ask a Foolish Question" *"Misperceived Monotreme" *"Candace Disconnected" *"Magic Carpet Ride" *"Meatloaf Surprise" *"A Real Boy" *"Phineas and Ferb Interrupted" *"Mommy Can You Hear Me?‎‎" *"Tour de Ferb" *"Skiddley Whiffers" *"My Fair Goalie" *"Bullseye!" *"The Curse of Candace" *That's the Spirit" *"Escape from Phineas Tower" *"Lotsa Latkes" *"Ferb Latin" *"Tri-Stone Area" *"Doof Dynasty" *"Phineas and Ferb and the Temple of Juatchadoon" *"Monster from the Id" *"Gi-Ants" *"The Remains of the Platypus" *"Mom's in the House" *"Let's Bounce" *"Bully Bromance Break Up" *"Quietest Day Ever" *"Doonkleberry Imperative" *"Meapless in Seattle" (speaking cameo) *"Delivery of Destiny" *"Buford Confidential" (non-speaking role) *"Cranius Maximus" *"Minor Monogram" *"What A Croc!" *"Sleepwalk Surprise" *"Sci-Fi Pie Fly" *"Sipping with the Enemy" *"Tri-State Treasure: Boot of Secrets" (cameo) *"Doofapus" *"Norm Unleashed" *"Where's Perry?" *"Ferb TV" *"When Worlds Collide" *"What'd I Miss?" *"Blackout!" *"For Your Ice Only" *"Happy New Year!" *"Fly on the Wall" *"Bully Bust" *"Der Kinderlumper" *"Sidetracked" *"Primal Perry" *"Mind Share" *"Backyard Hodge Podge" *"Bee Day" *"Bee Story" *"Great Balls of Water" *"Where's Pinky?" *"Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel" *"Just Desserts" *"Knot My Problem" *"La Candace-Cabra" *"Love at First Byte" *"One Good Turn" }} es:Baljeet Rai Category:Phineas and Ferb characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Singing Characters Category:Living characters Category:Kids Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Heroes Category:Comedy Characters Category:Indians Category:Characters in video games Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Circus performers Category:Pirates Category:Musicians Category:Disney Live! characters Category:Geniuses Category:Bilingual characters Category:Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension characters Category:Soccer Players Category:Sons Category:Deuteragonists Category:Pre-teens Category:Aliens Category:Animated characters Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall